batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return
Return is the third episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 1, 2014. It is the eighty-first episode overall. Synopsis As the team celebrates Thanksgiving, Tim proposes to Stephanie. However, the League of Assassins storm Gotham in preperation to kill Bruce and Damien for their crimes against the League. Meanwhile, Harley and Two-Face discuss leaving the life of crime behind when they discover she might be pregnant. Plot Bruce, Tim, Clark, Maggie, Alfred, Stephanie, Allen, Ryder, Barry, and Damien, who has been restored to health by the doctors at Arkham, sit around a table at Thanksgiving. Clark asks where Diana is and Bruce reveals she is with her family on Themyscira. They go around to say what they're thankful for and on Tim's turn he proposes to Stephanie. She accepts after the initial shock and everyone around claps. Maggie gets a call and finds out from her mother that Carrie is awake. She sighs and tells them she is sorry but she has to go pick up Carrie and bring her back. Ryder tells her they won't eat without her. She replies to him that she would rather have them enjoy hot food then all of them enjoy cold food. After she leaves and they begin eating and explosion rocks the whole three blocks. The six heroes get into their suits and travel to the explosion to find Ra's leading tens of his men behind him. The heroes think it will be easy and begin fighting. However, Azrael and Red Hood capture Batman and Robin. They take them to a warehouse where they torture them. Bruce begs them to release Damien as he is only 18. Red Hood proceeds to stab Damien through his leg. Azrael forces Bruce to watch Damien be tortured. Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Croc, and Riddler hide out in their base to wait out the fight. Harley reveals to Two-Face privately that she thinks she might be pregnant. Two-Face is surprised but asks her what they are gonna do as they can't bring a child into their world of crime. Harley asks if maybe they should leave and move to a safe place. Two-Face thinks this is the best plan. The four other heroes can't get ahold of Diana and Ryder is worried that Maggie was caught in the explosion. Allen takes Ryder to find Bruce and Damien. However, the two cops look all over Gotham and can't find them. Ra's arrives at the mansion and apparentally surrenders. The heroes are cautious but put him into the prison. Ra's places an invisible tracker/bomb on each of the cells, including his. Tim releases the dinner meal and nothing weird happens. Bruce begs the assassins to stop hurting Damien as he looks over and sees Damien either unconscious or dead. He attempts to check his pulse and realizes he is not breathing. Bruce cries as he yells and begs them to stop. Just as he realizes there is nothing he can do the roof busts open and the Bat-jet lands inside. Tim, Stephanie, Clark, and Barry subdue the villains rescue Bruce and Damien. At the hospital, Bruce and the team learn Damian has survived, most likely because he had just been brought back from the Lazarus Pit and still had some in his system. Harley and Two-Face arrive in Hawaii, with Harley's hair dyed. The two find a nice home and move in. Tim and Stephanie have sex in their room to celebrate their engagement. In the prison underneath Wayne Manor, Ra's presses a button on a remote and the tracker-bombs ignite and the cell doors open. All of the prisoners smile as they march up to the manor. Maggie returns to the manor and tells Ryder she was miles away from the explosion, as he hugs her. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as'' Victor Payne/Bane'' *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Jay Ryan as Assassin #1 *Taylor Kinney as Assassin #2 Trivia *This episode achieved 17.19 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble, Tom Hardy, and Gal Gadot does not appear in this episode as James Gordon, Jr., Bane, and Diana Prince. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored 41% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 51 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 5/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jay Ryan and Taylor Kinney as two Assassins. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.